The Harold Song
by MuffinzRule
Summary: Song-fic. Maximum realizes what Fang meant to her and how he shaped her life.
1. Chapter 1: The Harold Song

Song: The Harold Song

Singer: Ke$ha

I turn on the radio.

What else but a love song. I'm so tired of those. They never make any sense. I just about change the channel until I hear the first words.

_I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets._

_I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek._

I stand there, frozen.

_And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see_

_that you were the love of my life and it kills me._

_I see your face in strangers on the street._

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep._

_And in the limelight, I play it off fine._

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

_[Ah]_

_And in the limelight, I play it off fine._

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

_[Ah]_

"Oh my God," I whisper.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._

_Young love murder, this is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murder, this is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

I slide off the wall, so that I'm sitting on my bed.

_Remember the time we jumped the fence when_

_the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in._

_You held my hand and then made me cry while._

_I swore to God it was the best night of my life._

I rest my head on the cold pillow.

_Or when you took me across the world, we_

_promised that this will last forever but now I see._

_It was my past life, a beautiful time_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise._

_[Ah]_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise._

A single tear drops from my eyes.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._

_Young love murder, this is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murder, this is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

Now a stream of tears sprout from my secret spring.

_It was the past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time._

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise. [Till the sun rise.]_

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._

_Young love murder, this is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murder, this is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

I would give it all.

For Fang.


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Go

**Due to requests by Night Wolf, I will continue in Fang's POV.**

Song: Let Me Go (unreleased song)

Singer: Ke$ha

The only thing in my company is a simple portable radio. Why not listen to some music?

I turn it on, and I hear Ke$ha's voice. Not the auto-tuned kind, fortunately. I still want to turn it off, though, because I know it's a love song and those always remind me of Max.

_Night is falling_

_We come undone_

_My heart is broken _

_Yeah, you're still my only one_

My eyes immediately turn to a photo of Max that I carry around everywhere.

_But I got so many_

_Things left to do_

_I wanna fell like I've been through_

_What you've been through_

Like recruiting a bunch of mutant freaks.

_You are my first love_

_Trust me I have tried _

_But now I know I need to go_

_Just spread wings and fly_

I look out the window. Is she still out there somewhere?

_So, baby_

_Let my love, let my love go_

_Baby_

_Let me live, I've got to go_

_Maybe_

_One day I'll be yours, who knows?_

_Baby _

_My love let my love go_

I collapse onto the couch.

_(Baby gotta let me go)_

_My love, let my love go_

_(Gotta let me go)_

_My love_

_(Baby gotta let me go)_

_Let my love go_

I hide my face with my hands. I can't believe I'm crying.

_I still daydream_

_That you'll stop by_

_And when my phone rings_

_I want your voice on the line_

_It's not about _

_Anybody else _

_This hurts like hell_

_But I know I need it for myself_

I rest my head against the wall.

_You are my first love_

_Trust me I have tried_

_But now I need to learn to fall_

_Without you by my side_

_(Trust me baby) Baby_

_Let my love, let my love go_

_Baby_

_Let me live, I've got to go_

_Maybe_

_One day I'll be yours, who knows?_

_Baby_

_My love, let my love go_

I bang my head against the drywall.

_(Baby gotta let me go)_

_My love, let my love go_

_(Let me go)_

_My love_

_(Baby gotta let me go)_

_Let my love go_

_How is that?_

_This hurts me baby_

_Boy you'll never know_

She won't ever know.

_I just can't sit here regretting_

_Gotta let you go_

_If we're meant to be forever_

_Then it's down the road_

_If you really care about me_

_Let me go_

_Baby_

_Let my love, let my love go_

_Baby_

_Let me live, I've got to go_

_Maybe_

_One day I'll be yours, who knows?_

_Baby_

_My love, let my love go_

_(Baby gotta let me go)_

_My love, let my love go_

_(Let me go)_

_My love_

_(Baby gotta let me go)_

_Let my love go_

Tears pour down my face.

She has to let me go.

But that never means that I never loved her.


	3. Chapter 3: Feels Like Rain

Song: Feels Like Rain

Singer: Ke$ha

It's so rainy today. Go figure. It's April. What to do but turn on the radio?

_Woke up a little late today_

_Looking out the clouds are gray_

_Got no missed phone calls from you_

_See your picture by my bed_

_Still the one I want instead_

_But I can't find a way to say_

I lie down on my bed.

_Come back (come back)_

_You make up what I lack_

_My pride has left me all alone_

_It's getting so cold_

_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_

_It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone_

_The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under_

_Oh, I'm staying home today_

_Gonna hide away_

_'Cuz it feels like rain_

I close my bedroom door.

_(Do you know what it feels like, do you know what it feels like _

_When it feels like rain)_

_Every day just seems the same_

_And I'm the only one to blame_

_I tried to play like I'm fine_

_But the pain is here to stay_

_That your love has washed away_

_Your phones and runs down the trail_

I curl up into a ball on the comfy chair.

_Come back (come back)_

_You make up what I lack_

_My pride has left me all alone_

_It's getting so cold_

_I'm closing the windows to stay warm_

_It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone _

_The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under_

_Oh, I'm staying home today_

_Gonna hide away_

_'Cuz it feels like rain_

I'm staying home. I can hear the flock downstairs.

_At some point in darkness is bound to fade today_

_It's so hard to believe this storm will ever blow away_

_I'm closing my windows to stay warm_

_It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone_

_The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under_

_Oh, I'm staying home today_

_Gonna hide away_

_'Cuz it feels like rain_

_(Do you know what it feels like, do you know what it feels like)_

_It feels like rain_

_(Do you know what it feels like, do you know what it feels like)_

_When it feels like rain._

I sit, silent, trying to hold out against the storm that Fang has left in my heart.


End file.
